Lové entre deux Serpents
by Sleilo
Summary: Harry se réveille face à Snape et un mystérieux jeune homme. Entre haine, défience et souffrance, le survivant va comprendre que tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux. Attention Yaoï et lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement: **Attention Yaoï . Cette fics raconte une histoire d'amour entre des hommes, alors homophobes passez votre chemin!

**Notes de l'Auteur: **Ce one shot est dédié à **stormtrooper2**, qui m'en a donné l'idée.

C'est le prix qu'elle a remporté pour avoir réussi à deviner qui était le correspondant mystère de Harry dans une autre de fics.

* * *

**TjTjTjTjTjTjTjSsSsSsSsSsSsSsHpHpHpHpHpHpHpSsSsSsSsSsSsSsTjTjTjTjTjTjTj**

**Lové entre deux Serpents**

**TjTjTjTjTjTjTjSsSsSsSsSsSsSsHpHpHpHpHpHpHpSsSsSsSsSsSsSsTjTjTjTjTjTjTj**

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Harry soupira d'aise, puis lentement il s'éveilla battant doucement des paupières et gouttant pleinement la douce sensation de chaleur et de protection qui entourait. Sous sa tête, le torse puissant qui lui servait d'oreiller s'élevait et s'abaissait lentement. Contre son cou, il sentait la respiration d'un deuxième homme qui s'était lové contre lui, ses cheveux chatouillant les lèvres du survivant. Il était si bien blotti entre ses deux hommes. Soupirant paresseusement Harry se remémora les événements l'ayant conduit à cette plénitude.

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

**Flashback **

Harry gémit lamentablement sous l'effet de la douleur, tous ses muscles étaient noués et son corps lui semblait atrocement lourd. Avec difficulté il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne. Distraitement il remarqua qu'il reposait non pas sur le sol glacé d'un cachot mais dans un lit douillet. Il entendait des voix elles semblaient inquiètes. **Inquiètes?!** Songea-t-il avec surprise. Décidemment il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille!! Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, mais il finit quand même par distinguer deux masse sombres penchées sur lui.

« _ Harry! Harry, vous m'entendez?! »

Cette voix… Il la connaissait, mais avec des inflexions plus froides, plus cinglantes.

« _ Snape… » Souffla-t-il. **Snape!! L'assassin de Dumbledor, Merlin que…**

Paniqué le jeune homme tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à rouvrir ses plaies et à gémir misérablement. Soudain deux main chaudes et puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules, le forçant à se recoucher.

« _ Calmez-vous Potter, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. » La voix était étrangement douce et chaleureuse.

«_ Tenez, voici vos lunettes. » Poursuivit le maître des potions en les lui posant sur le nez.

La vue enfin nette, Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Debout face à lui, le visage fermé mais le regardant avec une intensité troublante, se tenait Snape. Derrière l'homme en noir, une main posée amicalement sur son épaule, il y avait un autre homme. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, ses yeux et ses cheveux courts étaient ailes de corbeau et un sourire inquiet éclairait son visage. Harry le trouvait étrangement familier. Cet homme… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. L'inconnu prit la parole:

« _ Comment te sens tu Harry? As-tu mal quelque part?

_ De partout, j'ai mal de partout. » Murmura avec effort le survivant.

Immédiatement Snape fut à ses côtés avec une fiole de potion. Il lui expliqua que c'était un puissant analgésique et que ça allait le faire dormir. Le jeune homme retint seulement que ça allait arrêter la douleur et accepta de la boire. Quelques instant plus tard il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-attendri des deux hommes.

Harry soupira, il était bien même si la douleur commençait à revenir. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côté qui le protégeait et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que son rêve se termine. Ses sens s'éveillant peu à peu, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ouvrit les yeux son regard encore embrumé sombra dans les deux orbes noires de son anciens professeur.

« _ Comment allez vous Potter? Avez-vous faim? » Lui demanda l'homme sans pour autant cesser son geste. Une fois encore sa voix était étrangement douce, presque tendre?

« _ Je vais mieux professeur. » Bredouilla le jeune homme stupéfait. A ce moment son ventre ce manifesta dans un gargouillis sonore.

« _ Et il semblerait aussi que vous ayez faim. » Commenta Snape en l'aidant à se redresser et à attraper ses lunettes. Puis il lui posa un plateau sur les genoux.

« _ Mangez, vous en avez besoin. »

Harry pris une cuillérée du potage que l'homme lui avait donné. C'était chaud et merveilleusement assaisonné, en mot délicieux. Dans un premier temps le survivant se concentra sur la nourriture, l'esprit en ébullition.

**Pourquoi Snape l'aidait alors qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort?**

« _ Que c'est-il passé? » Demanda Harry en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme se souvenait seulement avoir était torturé par Bellatrix et Malfoy père. Puis plus tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé et l'avait violemment torturé avant d'insulter ses amis et leurs sacrifices. A partir de là Harry se rappelait jsute être entré dans une colère noire et puis… Plus rien, le noir total!

Le maître des cachots sembla hésité puis demanda:

« _ Vous, ne vous souvenez de rien?

_ Juste d'être à genoux devant Voldemort et de mort mis dans une rage incroyable… » Répondit le plus jeune d'un ton plutôt agressif.

Snape le scruta un instant avec comme de la tristesse dans le regard. Mais le survivant se dit avoir rêvé, après tout c'était du bâtard graisseux dont il s'agissait! Finalement l'homme en noir reprit la parole:

« _ Vous avez réussi, vous l'avez vaincu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus! » Un sourire satisfait était apparu sur ses fines lèvres pâles.

« _ P…Pardon?! » Bégaya le jeune homme abasourdi aussi bien par les paroles du maîtres des Potions, que par son sourire sincère.

« _ Lorsque vous vous êtes mis en colère vous êtes parvenu à attirer le Lord Noir dans votre esprit par l'intermédiaire de votre lien avec lui. Il n'a pas pu supporter l'amour qui vous habitait et cela l'a consumé de l'intérieur. Evidemment il s'est défendu et a essayer de se libérer. Le forcer à vivre cet amour jusqu'à le détruire, vous a tellement épuisé que vous êtes resté dans le coma ou au moins un sommeil rpofond pendant une semaine. »

Le survivant garda le silence pendant quelques temps analysant ce que l'homme ventai de dire.

« _ Alors la guerre est finie? » Demanda Harry.

« _ A vrai dire non, personne à part vous, Tom et moi ne sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit sa colère se réveiller. **Alors comme ça le bâtard est mort et personne n'a eut l'idée de faire cesser cette guerre inutile!! Ca ne m'étonne pas de Snape ce sale mangemorts… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué?!**

« _ Mais c'est ridicule!! A quoi jouez-vous Snape? Vous aimez tant que ça voir des gens mourir et…

_ Severus! Je vois que notre malade est réveillé! »

L'inconnu de la dernière fois venait de franchir le seuil de la pièce et fixait Harry en lui souriant légèrement. **Ce doit être le fameux Tom** Songea Harry.

A ce moment la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme et lançant à Snape un regard venimeux, il siffla:

« _ Menteur!! Vous osez me dire que Voldemort est mort, alors que Jedusort est là bien vivant! Par Merlin que voulez-vous?!! Pourquoi ces mensonges?! »

Alors qu'il hurlait, le survivant avait réussi à se relever et pointait un doigt menaçant sur le maître des potions. Soudain les jambes du malade lâchèrent et sans les reflexes de l'ex-mangemorts, qui le rattrapa en le serrant contre son torse puissant, il aurait embrassé le plancher. L'homme en noir le recoucha et dit simplement d'un ton las:

« _ Tom, vaudrait peut être mieux que tu lui explique toi-même cette partie de l'histoire. »

Harry en resta bouche bée, Snape venait d'appeler son maître par son prénom, et de le tutoyer, sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au survivant, Tom prit place sur une chaise et se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux il admit:

« _ Oui, je pense que tu as raison. »

Se tournant vers le jeune homme avec un sourire incertain, il commença:

« _ Severus ne t'a pas menti, Voldemort est mort, tu l'as détruit par ton amour… Et par ce fait, tu m'as libéré! Je suis Tom Jedusort et non Lord Voldemort. Grâce à toi j'ai été libéré de l'emprise du monstre, que ma folie et ma soiffe de pouvoir avaient créé et j'ai retrouvé mon apparence première. »

Tom resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre:

« _ Une fois mon moi maléfique détruit, tu t'es évanoui d'épuisement, et j'ai retrouvé mon ancien corps et ma vraie personnalité. Les mangemorts qui nous entouraient sont tombés à mes pieds et ont commencé à m'adulés, persuadés de mon ultime victoire et de ta mort. J'ai vite compris que si je voulais vivre et te sauver il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être Voldemort. C'est-ce que j'ai fait et que je continue de faire depuis une semaine. Personne à part Severus et moi ne sait que tu es vivant. »

Sonné Harry ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, puis son regard perdu se posa sur Snape et se durcit:

« _ Ca n'explique pas pourquoi ce traître vous aurez aidé à me soigner, ni pourquoi vous souhaitez ma survie!! »

Tom répondit en premier en lui expliquant qu'il lui devait la liberté et la vie. Le jeune homme hocha la tête; oui ça se tenait et il pouvait comprendre… Il sentait bien que Tom était sincère et puis de toute façon sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, à vrai dire il savait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé que Voldemort était mort! Par contre en ce qui concernait Snape…

A cette pensée il vrilla son regard furieux dans celui de l'homme en noir. Le visage fermé et vide toute expression le maître des potions expliqua froidement:

« _ Je ne suis pas un traître Potter. J'ai toujours servi l'Ordre du Phoenix et j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous, pour vous protéger!

_ C'est faux!! Vous avez tué Dumbledore! » S'insurgea le survivant.

« _ Non je ne l'ai pas tué, ou du moins je l'ai fait sur son ordre, j'ai simplement respecté sa dernière volonté. » Répondit Snape d'une voix douloureuse, les mains crispée sur les accoudoirs de son siège et le regard comme hanté. L'homme semblait en proie d'une terrible souffrance.

« _ Je ne vous crois pas!! Vous êtes un sale traître et un lâche! » Poursuivit Harry, laissant s'exprimer toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé contre l'homme. Le voir ainsi faible, le regard voilé de douleur, faisait exulter le survivant. Enfin il payait pour tout le mal et les humiliations qu'il lui avait infligées!

« _ Je ne suis pas un lâche!! » Rugit Snape, en levant brutalement de son fauteuil.

« _ Ecoutez Potter, je connais un moyen de vous prouver ma bonne fois, êtes vous prêt à l'essayer? » Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

« _ Qu'est-ce c'est? » Fit Harry avec méfiance.

« _ La legimencie, je vous ouvrirez mon esprit. Vous pourrez ainsi y lire la vérité. »

Un silence choqué répondit à la proposition du maître des potions. Puis incrédule le jeune homme voulu savoir s'il était sérieux. Snape lui affirma qu'il l'était. Le survivant hésitait, puis finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte et il accepta, laissant l'homme lui expliquer la marche à suivre. Ensuite Snape se plaça face à lui et lui rendit sa baguette. Après encore quelques secondes de doutes Harry lança:

« _ Legimens. »

Aussitôt il plongea dans l'esprit et les souvenirs du maître des cachots.

Des flash d'images sans rapport aucun commencèrent par se succéder. Ainsi il revécu diverses tranches de l'enfance miséreuse de son professeur. Il vit son père le battre, il vit aussi quelque fragments de ses actes en tant que mangemorts, il le vit accepter la marque… Puis après plusieurs minutes de voyage sans but, ni cohérence dans l'esprit de Snape, le flot de souvenirs commença à se ralentir, puis se fixa sur une scène. Le maître des potions et Dumbledore se faisaient face et ce dernier lui ordonnait littéralement de le tuer lorsque le temps serait venu. Harry vit Snape protester, tenter de le faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y fit. Dumbledore voulait que le maître des cachots vive, pour le protéger lui, Harry Potter.

Le cours des souvenirs reprit et Harry se sentit tiraillé vers d'autres scènes, avec surprise il remarqua que toutes l'impliquaient lui et le maître des potions. Hélas elles se succédaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse comprendre de quoi il retournait. D'ailleurs depuis que le flot de ses pensées avait pris cette direction son professeur essayait de l'éjecter de son esprit.

Déterminer à découvrir ce que cela pouvait cacher Harry augmenta la puissance de son intrusion. Peu à peu il réussit stabiliser le flux de souvenirs. Dire qu'il fut surpris est un euphémisme. Ces pensées, que l'homme cherchait à lui dissimuler, révélaient une grande tendresse, de l'amour et même du désir à son égard!!

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir le survivant relâcha sa prise et sortit de l'esprit de Snape. Son professeur honni était en réalité secrètement amoureux de lui, c'était tout simplement délirant!

A peine libéré de l'action du sort, Snape se leva et tenta de partir le visage résolument fermé, mais le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

« _ Pardon professeur, excusez moi. Excusez moi, pour tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir sus voire et comprendre… »

Le survivant avait dit tout cela, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, en cherchant le regard de l'homme qu'il finit par trouver. Un regard d'une intensité troublante… Doucement le maître des cachots essaya de se dégager, pour poursuivre sa fuite mais Harry le retint de nouveau et se jeta dans ses bras en répétant comme une litanie:

« _ S'il vous plait restez, ne partez pas! S'il vous plait restez… »

Alors l'homme timidement d'abord, puis avec quelque chose de plus désespéré serra le plus jeune contre lui. Longtemps ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, avant que Snape prenne Harry dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, pour aller le recoucher.

A partir de ce jour là, les choses se passèrent mieux entre le survivant et ses deux sauveurs. Mais si le plus jeune était de plus en plus proche de son ancien professeur et commençait lentement à éprouver de tendres sentiments pour cet homme secret et froid d'apparence, mais aussi très doux quand on le connaissait; il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à Tom.

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Quelques jours étaient passés et le survivant commençait à se déplacer maladroitement, à l'aide de béquilles. D'ailleurs il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour sortir, quand Snape poussa vivement le battant, rompant le fragile équilibre du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière. Mut par ses reflexes le maître des cachots réussit de justesse à rattraper Harry. Ils se tenaient là, torse contre torse. Le plus jeune avait le nez enfouit dans le cou de l'homme en noir et sa respiration légèrement haletante le chatouillait délicieusement, le faisant frissonner de bien être. Harry se sentait incroyablement bien, comme à sa place, ainsi blottit entre les bras puissants de son ancien professeur. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, en joignant ses mains sur les reins de Snape. Se faisant le survivant colla son bassin contre celui du maître des potions et tout deux haletèrent fortement en sentant la preuve de leur désir se frôler à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Harry releva la tête et son regard émeraude tomba dans deux puits d'obsidienne brillant de désir et de tendresse. ** Merlin qu'il est beau lorsqu'il laisse tomber son masque…** Songea le Gryffondor. Severus quand à lui se perdit dans les lacs poison obscurcis par le désir, il se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse ses lèvres. Ce fut Harry qui abolie la distance les séparant en posant doucement ses lèvres sur leur jumelles, fines, tentatrices, délectables… Puis sans hâte le plus jeune lécha et mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Snape, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir dans son antre chaude. Harry commença à explorer timidement la bouche de l'homme en noir, goûtant sa saveur épicée, légèrement relevée de mente. Quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle un éclair de pur plaisir les traversa et une dance sensuelle commença. Au fil des secondes le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, plus sexuel, appelant à plus, toujours plus. Le jeune lion ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercutant dans la bouche de Severus, enflammant ses sens et le faisant frissonner d'envie. Les deux hommes mêlèrent leur souffle et leur essence dans un tendre ballet jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer. Front contre front chacun scruta le regard de l'autre y cherchant la réponse au sentiments troubles mais pourtant si puissant qui les envahissaient. Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre se lança le premier et déposant une pluie de baiser papillon dans le cou de Severus, il murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir:

« _ Je t'aime Severus. J'aime tes piques sarcastiques, tes sautes d'humeurs, la tendresse que tu cache sous ta froideur, le goût de ta peau sous mes lèvres, chaleur de tes bras autour de moi… Je t'aime malgré le passé. »

Pendant quelques instants, une éternité pour le Gryffondor, l'ex-mangemorts ne réagit pas. Le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux le survivant commença à essayer de se dégager en s'excusant d'une voix faible et tremblante. Mais le maître des cachots l'en empêcha en le plaquant contre lui dans étreinte presque désespérée. En déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, il lui dit le visage impassible mais les yeux plein de joie:

« _ Il est probable que je ressente la même chose que vous Mr Potter. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et lui ravit les lèvres en un langoureux baiser, puis demanda:

« _ Tu voulais me voir, non?

_ Oui, c'était pour te prévenir que j'aillais m'absenter quelques jours. »

Avec une petite moue mutine le survivant réplica, en ondulant sensuellement les hanches:

« _ Je suppose que ça signifie qu'il est hors de question que je te traine jusqu'à un lit pour que me face subir les derniers outrages.

_ Je suis désolé Harry mais il faut que je parte, par contre à mon retour… »

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspend et décocha un regard brûlant à son vis-à-vis en pressant la bosse déformant son pantalon contre celle du petit brun. Finalement à regret, les deux hommes se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser. Une fois seule le survivant pris la direction de la douche où il explosa en criant le nom du maître des cachots.

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Il devait être près de minuit quand un cri déchirant réveilla Tom, inquiet, il se précipita dans la chambre du survivant. IL le découvrit roulé en boule sur son répétant sans cesse en se balançant d'avant en arrière:

« _ Pitié oncle Vernon, pitié, je ne le ferai plus, promis, je ne le ferait plus. »

Jedusor légèrement paniqué tendit une main vers l'épaule du garçon pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Mais celui-ci avec un cri de terreur déchirant, s'échappa du lit et alla se blottir dans un coin de la pièce en implorant sa pitié. Ca faisait mal, l'héritier de Serpentard souffrait de voir Harry dans cet état là. Lors de la destruction de Voldemort, Tom avait lui aussi vécu les souvenirs de Harry et il en avait développer beaucoup de respect et de tendresse pour le jeune homme. Lorsque le Gryffondor le repoussait l'ancien Lord avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur, à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Tom se languissait de pouvoir serrer ce corps tremblant contre lui, d'être là pour lui et de lui susurrer de tendre mots d'amours à l'oreille. Oui des mots d'amour! Tom Elvis Jedusor, l'homme qui se faisait encore appeler Lord Voldemort était tombé follement amoureux du survivant, et si seulement il n'y avait que cela… Mais voilà Harry refusait de le laisser approcher car il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

L'ex-seigneur des Ténèbres était totalement démuni face à la détresse du plus jeune et ça lui brisait le cœur; alors en désespoir de cause, il s'assit contre le mur à un peu moins d'un mètre de Harry et il commença à lui parler de son enfance. Il lui raconta l'orphelinat, la cruauté des autres enfants, cet atroces sentiments de solitude et aussi l'impression d'être un monstre indigne de vivre. Il lui raconta sa souffrance, la haine qui l'emplissait peu à peu, sa peur d'avoir encore plus mal le poussant à vouloir toujours contrôler les autres, comment peu à peu il avait sombré dans les ténèbres et comment les sentiments que véhiculaient les souvenirs transmis par Harry l'en avait tiré. Tom voulait distraire le survivant de ses démons, mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait cette douleur, qu'il pouvait l'aider et qu'en fin de compte ils étaient semblables: deux homme sur qui le destin s'était acharné et avait faillit les détruire.

Les paroles de l'ex-Lord, par leur sincérité, peu à peu réussirent à abattre les barrières de méfiance et de peur que le jeune homme avait dressée entre eux. Lorsqu'il se tut Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Puis l'étreignant compulsivement, baignant sa chemise de larmes, il lui raconta à son tour les souffrances de son enfance, les coups et le mépris de son oncle, le placard sous l'escalier, la malnutrition et les corvées. Un fort lien d'empathie se forgea entre les deux hommes, chacun pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre les cendres de son enfance brisée. Car oui, Tom pleura en serrant Harry contre lui, il pleura pour le mal qu'on lui avait fait, qu'on leur avait fait… Puis lentement, Tom déposa une pluie de baisers sur les joues de Harry effaçant progressivement toute trace des perles salées. Jedusor relâcha son étreinte de manière à ce que si le survivant voulait prendre la fuite, il pourrait le faire sans difficultés. Des papillons dansaient dans le ventre de l'ancien Lord et il priait toutes les divinités connues pour que son petit ange ne le repousse pas.

**Tom,** Songea Harry,** Je… J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui offrir le bonheur que la vie lui a refusé, de le faire sourire… Mais j'aime Severus… Oui je l'aime mais Tom a besoin de moi et… Et je… J'ai aussi besoin de lui!**

Timidement Harry lava une main et du bout des doigts retraça les contours de l'héritier Serpentard, alors que celui-ci rejetait la tête en arrière, et fermait légèrement les yeux sous la douceur de la caresse. Pour finir le plus jeune s'attarda sur les lèvres rebondies et bien dessinée de son vis-à-vis, les frôlant, les flattant, les titillant tendrement. N'y tenant plus Tom fit assoir Harry entre ses jambes, en le serrant contre lui. Puis se frottant sensuellement contre lui, il happa les des doigts du survivant, le suçant et le mordillant comme il rêvait de le faire avec la verge du plus jeune. Le Gryffondor remplaça sa main par ses lèvres en un baiser d'abord tendre et langoureux, puis de plus en plus passionné et vorace. Harry laissa ne put réprimer un cri de surprise qui se transforma en râle de plaisir quand la main de Tom se glissa sous l'élastique de son pantalon et commença un lent va et vient sur son sexe érigé. Entre deux soupirs d'extase, Harry glissa une main sous la chemise de Tom et se fit un devoir de titiller ses tétons délicatement rosés, jusqu'à les rendre presque douloureux, arrachant des soupires de plaisir à l'ex-Lord.

Echangeant des baisers passionnés et des caresses de plus en plus osées, les deux homme continuèrent à se caresser jusqu'à ce que chacun explose entre les doigts de l'autre. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, Harry entraina Tom vers le lit et se blottit contre lui.

« _ Dit, Tom, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

_ Hummmm. » Marmonna le plus vieux, sombrant peu à peu dans une douce torpeur.

Puis enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du survivant, il demanda:

« _ Qu'y a-t-il Harry?

_ Que ressens-tu pour Severus? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez proches, mais…

_ Tu te demandes à quel point?

_ Oui. »

Tom resserra son étreinte et se tourna de façon à pouvoir fixer les émeraudes du jeune homme:

« _ Nous, nous aimons Harry. Oui, je l'aime autant et aussi désespérément que je t'aime.

_ Sait-il que tu m'aimes?

_ Oui . »

L'ex-Lord craignait de perdre Harry, il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'appréhension. Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement dans l'attente des mots qui le briseront.

** Harry, n'acceptera jamais cette passion à trois. De toute manière comment pourrait-il seulement m'aimait après tout le mal que je lui est fait! Par les dents de Salazar , c'est mon ancien moi qui as tué ses parents!**

Alors que ces pensées s'enchaînaient, Tom sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir.

« _ Tom. » Appela Harry, en lui caressant doucement la joue. « _ Regardes moi, amour. »

**Amour?! Non, c'est impossible, j'ai mal entendu.** Songea Tom et n'osant pas y croire. Puis il dévisagea Harry, le regard plein de confusion. Avec un doux sourire le Gryffondor se rapprocha de lui et lui ravit ses lèvres.

« _ Je vous aime Tom, je vous aime tous les deux! »

Fou de joie l'héritier de Serpentard, le serra dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers. Leur amour était partagé, Harry les aimaient tous les deux….

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Quelques jours plus tard Severus rentra et il fut accueillit par Tom, qui l'embrassa passionnément, et le tenant par la nuque, il pressa un genoux contre l'entre jambe du professeur. Ce dernier lui répondit avidement et commença à caresser les flancs de son compagnon, d'abord par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis enfin à même la peau. Concentré sur Tom, Severus ne sentit pas Harry s'approcher par derrière. Il cria de surprise et de plaisir, quand le plus jeune, se frottant langoureusement contre son dos, se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, tantôt l'érection du maître des potion, tantôt celle de Tom. L'ex-Lord abandonna les lèvres de l'homme en noir, pour torturer délicatement, la peau sensible du creux de son cou. Le survivant en profita pour ravir les lèvres de son ancien professeur en un baiser enflammé.

** Oh Salazar, c'est si bon… Ils… Tous les deux… Je… Enfin nous sommes réunis.** Ce fut la dernière pensée consciente du maître des cachots, avant qu'il ne se laisse submergé par le plaisir procuré par les attentions des deux autres.

Sur le chemin de la chambres, les trois homme se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leur vêtements superflus, non sans faire de multiples poses dédiées à de tendres caresses et à d'ardents baisers. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la chambre, ils étaient tous trois aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance et avaient le souffle cout et rauque et les yeux brillants.

Severus se coula sur le lit et attira Harry contre lui, le faisant s'agenouiller de par et d'autre de ses hanches. Tous deux gémirent fortement, lorsqu'il leur sexes se frôlèrent. Harry de sa langue brûlante et joueuse, partit à la conquête du torse d'albâtre de Severus, non sans léchouiller et suçoter les deux petits boutons de chaire rosée, arrachant à son amant des râles de plaisir et des soupires délicieux. Tom pendant se temps se glissa dans le dos de Harry et commença à dessiner, à coup de langue, des arabesques le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur ses reins, se rapprochant petit à petit de l'intimité du Survivant.

Harry était perdu dans un autre monde où tout n'était que sensations. Celle des soupires de contentement de Severus, alors qu'il martyrisait ses tétons, celle des mains fines et agiles de son professeur perdues dans ses cheveux, et l'incitant à descendre toujours plus bas, celle de la langue de Tom sur ses fesses, de ses mains si douces et habiles qui lui caressaient les bouses. Les soupires et les petits cris de plaisir de ses deux amants étaient une délicieuse mélodie aux oreilles du survivant, qui s'enhardit et présenta trois doigt au maître des potions. Severus s'en saisit et plongea sont regard brûlant dans les orbes troubles du plus jeune, appréciant la lueur de désirs s'y lovant. Puis il les prit en bouche, les caressant de sa langue taquine et les enserrant entre ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. De son autre main le survivant retraça tendrement presque avec révérence, le tracé des cicatrices parcourant le torse de son amour. Puis paresseusement elle se fraya un chemin entre leur des corps et se referma sur leur deux sexes tendus, les faisant glisser l'un contre l'autre, arrachant aux deux hommes des râles et des gémissements de plaisir.

Les mains de l'ex-Lord avaient quand à elles trouvées le chemin du torse et de la nuque de Harry, qu'elles effleuraient en de douces caresse, tel le battement des ailes d'un papillon. Puis leur errance les mena jusqu'aux mamelons du survivant qu'elles pincèrent et roulèrent tendrement entre leur doigts. La langue mutine de Tom vint taquiner l'intimité du plus jeune, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir, elle s'y insinua, titillant et détendant l'anneau de chair.

Gémissant et soupirant Harry retira ses doigts de la bouche de Severus et couvant d'un regard brûlant son visage détendu et ses yeux à moitié fermés par le plaisir; il se pencha sur lui et murmura avant de l'embrasser:

« _ Tu es superbe Sev, magnifique… »

Doucement pour ne pas blesser son amour, Harry introduit un doigt en lui, sans cesser ses va et vint sur sa hampe dressée, le distrayant efficacement de la douleur. Lorsque le maître des potions commença à onduler des hanche, à la recherche de plus de contact, le survivant rajouta un deuxième doigt et bougeant sans hâte, il effleura le centre des plaisirs de Severus s'arqua délicieusement sur un cri de joie étranglé. Puis enfin il ajouta un troisième doigt et couvrant le sexe érigé de l'ex-mangemorts de petits coups de langues joueurs.

Harry concentré, sur le maître des cachots, fut surpris par l'intrusion d'un doigt de Tom, mais la sensation étrange fut rapidement remplacé par une pure vague de plaisir quand l'ex-Lord titilla sa prostate. Voyant que le plus jeune en demandait plus l'héritier de Serpentard rajouta successivement deux autres doigts; en murmurant des mots d'amours et des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille du plus jeune et en caressant son érection.

D'abord submergé par ces sensations Harry s'immobilisa avant de reprendre ses attentions sur le corps de Severus. Quand le maître des cachots commença à le supplier, à demander plus, le survivant se positionna contre l'entrée de l'ex-mangemorts et marmonna un sort lubrifiant. Sentant l'homme s'impatienter, il le pénétra lentement en haletant fortement, à deux doigts d'exploser alors que Tom continuer de martyriser sa prostate. Puis quand Severus commença à bouger en quête de plus de plaisir, Harry amorça un long mouvement de va et vient rythmé.

Lorsque Tom le pénétra à son tour le jeune homme, ressortit complètement et s'empala sur le sexe tendu de l'ex-Lord; lui arrachant un cri étranglé. Puis il se replaça en Severus, touchant cette fois le centre de son plaisir et lui arrachant des cris de bonheur. Les sensations étaient fantastiques, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux bougeait, ses mouvements se répercutaient sur les autres décuplant leur plaisir. Les râles et les soupires de plaisir des trois hommes se mêlaient et leurs corps se fondaient les uns dans les autres, chaque seconde, les amenant vers l'apogée de leur plaisir. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient et se séparaient, les corps en sueur ondulaient sensuellement, glissant les uns contre les autre. Les mains tantôt caressaient, tantôt griffaient …

Puis Severus se libéra le premier contre le torse d'Harry, son corps se tendant et se contractant entraînant le survivant et l'ex-Lord avec lui vers le septième ciel. Puis Tom épuisé se dégagea doucement, avant de rouler contre ses deux amants. Hors d'haleine les trois hommes continuèrent à se câliner un peu, profitant de la douce langueur et du bien être qui les habitaient. Le sexe de Severus se réveilla rapidement et il roula au dessus de Harry dévorant de sa bouche brûlante la douce peau de son cou et de son torse. Jetant un coup d'œil à Tom, il l'invita à les rejoindre, mais il leur fit signe de poursuivre quelque temps sans lui. Alors Severus se mit en devoir de rendre le Gryffondor fou de désir, en titillant ses tétons et en couvrant tout son corps de doux baisers mouillés et de petits coups de langues sans jamais toucher son sexe. Puis après qu'Harry ait humidifié trois de ses doigts, il le prépara délicatement, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son sexe pour le distraire et faire monter son désir. Alors qu'Harry le suppliait de venir, Severus le pénétra d'un seul coup arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir teinté d'un peu de douleur au survivant, puis s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Commençant de lentes et amples allées venus, il accéléra progressivement le rythme, allant toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Il caressa le sexe de son amant s'accordant à la cadence de ses mouvements, le guidant peu à peu vers l'extase. Bientôt les vagues de plaisir parcourant le survivant furent telles qu'il se libéra contre le torse du maître des potions, qui se libéra quelques mouvements plus tard dans un râle de plaisir.

Cette nuit là les trois amants refirent de nombreuse fois l'amour, cherchant à apprendre le corps des autres et leurs soufflant de tendres promesses.

**Fin du Flashback**

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'il avaient découvert les plaisirs de l'amour à trois et Harry se remémorait leur première nuit, blottit entre ses deux hommes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner de nouveau au sommeil, son estomac se contracta le forçant à se précipiter vers les sanitaires, réveillant au passage ses deux amants.

« _ Harry tout va bien? » Demanda anxieusement Severus en voyant son amour penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Tom, lui se précipita vers lui en lui tendant une serviette et un verre d'eau.

« _ Je vais bien, j'ai juste la nausée c'est tout. » Répondit le survivant.

Severus un plis inquiet barrant son front, réplica:

« _ Ca fait cinq jours que tu vomis chaque matin, ça suffit je t'emmène consulter un médico-mage. On va camoufler ta cicatrice avec du fond de teint et te teindre les cheveux, ça devrait suffire pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. »

Tom visiblement soucieux approuva:

_ Oui, Sev tu as raison! Tu sais Harry ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de te faire occulter. Par contre vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne, personne ne connait mon nouveau visage. »

Après pas mal de protestations et de soupires excédés, Harry finit par obtempérer et se rendit dans un cabinet privé avec Tom. Après une attente interminable dans une petite salle assez sinistre, aux murs gris sales, le médico-mage demanda à Harry de le suivre, en priant Tom de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'extérieur. Cela ne plut guère à l'ex-Lord qui faillit rappeler au pauvre sorcier, qu'on ne donne pas d'ordres à Voldemort, quand Harry d'une pression sur le bras et d'un sourire le ramena à la réalité.

Après avoir fait passé une batterie de tests au jeune homme, le médico-mage demanda à Harry s'il avait un compagnon et s'ils se protégeaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Harry répondit oui à la première question et non à la deuxième et le médico-mage lui affirma qu'il savait de quoi il souffrait avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

A la sortie du cabinet Harry refusa de dire quoi que ce soit à Tom et il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, comme choqué.

A peine arrivés chez eux Severus fondit littéralement sur le plus jeune en lui demandant si ça allait et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« _ Oui, tu pourrais me laisser respirer. » Répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Avec un petit sourire contrit l'ex-mangemorts fit assoir Harry sur le divan et lança un:

« _ Alors? » Interrogatif.

Face au silence du survivant, il se tourna vers Tom…

« _ Je ne sais rien. » Lui dit ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Harry chercha nerveusement le regard des deux hommes, il avait l'air terrifié et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières. Immédiatement Severus fut à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, quoi que tu ais à nous dire, nous ne cesseront jamais de t'aimer. »

Emu le jeune homme se serra quelques instant contre le torse puissant de l'homme en noir. Puis se dégageant doucement Harry prit la parole d'une voix tremblante:

« _ Je… Je suis enceinte, vous allez être papa! »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Bien vite brisé par le hurlement de joie de Tom qui se jeta sur Harry pour l'arracher à son canapé et le faire tournoyer dans les airs, en répétant:

« _ Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa!! »

Une fois Tom clamé, les deux hommes s'aperçurent que le maître des potions n'avait pas bougé. Harry le cœur serré s'avança vers lui et lui effleura la joue.

« _ Sev, je suis désolé. Je pensais que toi aussi tu le voulais, mais… »

Sans prévenir le terrible maître des potions, le terreur des cachots, éclata en sanglots et se jeta au cou de Harry.

« _ Je… C'est merveilleux Harry. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, mais quand j'ai découvert que j'était gay, j'avais définitivement tiré un trait sur cette possibilité… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles Tom entraîna ses deux amants vers la chambre avec un sourire en coquin, affirmant qu'il fallait fêter ça!

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

Les semaines suivantes, l'ancien maître des Ténèbres et son fidèle bras droit, furent aux petits soins pour leur amour. A tel point qu'il finit par les envoyer paître violemment n'en pouvant plus d'être couvé…

Evidemment les deux futurs pères firent tout et n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, sous le regard amusé du survivant qui ne se gênait pas pour en profiter outrageusement.

Les choses suivirent assez calmement leur cours, entre deux crises de colère du jeune homme, que sa grossesse rendait particulièrement irritable.

Finalement trois mois d'attente, les grossesses masculine, étant beaucoup plus courtes que celles féminines, le grand jour arriva.

Harry fut conduit en urgence à une petit clinique privée. Et si au début ses deux amours voulurent rester pour le soutenir, les râles de souffrance du plus jeunes et les détails plus techniques de l'accouchement les firent fuir.

En effet au cours de sa dernière semaine de grossesse, Harry s'était transformé.. Eurm, et bien en femme.

Après deux longue heures d'attentes angoissées, une infirmière fit entrée les deux anciens serviteurs des Ténèbres. Ils avaient presque les doigts en sang à force de s'être ronger les ongles.

« _ Je te parie que c'est une fille. » Lança, un Severus monté sur ressort.

« _ Non, non, non! Ce sera un fils! » Affirma Tom sûre de lui, en le suivant dans la pièce. Snape s'immobilisa brutalement et Jedusor se cogna contre lui.

« _ Que?! » Commença l'héritier de Serpentard, en contournant son amant, avant de rester bouche bée à sn tour.

Harry avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage, mis un petit paquet vagissant entre les bras de Severus en disant:

« _ Sev, je te présente ta fille, Noelia. Regarde elle a tes yeux! »

Se tournant vers Tom, il ajouta en lui mettant un autre bout d'chou entre les bras:

« _ Voici ton fils Aurélien, Tom. Et je peux te dire qu'il est déjà aussi têtu que toi! »

Les deux plus vieux, en adoration devant leurs enfants, finirent par s'assoir sur le lit de part et d'autre de Harry et leur petit chou calé sur un bras , étreignant de l'autre leur amour, il lui déposèrent un doux baiser sur chaque joue…

**¤ - - § § § - - ¤**

**FIN**

**TjTjTjTjTjTjTjSsSsSsSsSsSsSsHpHpHpHpHpHpHpSsSsSsSsSsSsSsTjTjTjTjTjTjTj**

Stormtrooper2 j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir centré l'histoire sur comment Harry tombe enceinte, plutôt que sur la grossesse.

Sinon je demande leur avis à tous ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'au bout de cet OS. D'ailleurs vous pensez quoi de mon lemon? C'est le premier alors votre opinion est très importante pour moi!


End file.
